


Take Me Home

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Lance hears disturbance on the other side of his prison cell.

There’s a gurgling yelp, something banging against the door and then dead silence.

He’s so weak he can’t even fear whatever is outside his cell. Every bit of him has been tortured, every fibre of his being has been pushed to his limit and all that is left is a mere shell of his previous vigour. 

For all he knows, Lance is closer to death than he had ever been.

Lost as he is, he’ll welcome it gladly.

So he doesn’t even flinch when the silence is pierced by the sound of his prison door sliding open. Any other time it would make him tremble, the prospect of yet another torture making him struggle and writhe against his restrains.

But all he does is close his eyes as the footsteps echo all around the cubicle.

He can hear the clear sound of a ragged breathing, the silent pounding of his heart in the back reminding him that this is it, this is the end.

People say that before you die, you see your whole life flash before your eyes.

Lance, however, sees the fragments of his life in the form of a pair of indigo eyes. 

_ Keith! _

He feels a presence before him, looming over him like a portentous shadow claiming his personal space.

And he knows the time has come.

His memories rush forward, every image of Keith the only solace in the darkness of impending doom.

Lance fills his lungs, Keith’s name on the tip of his tongue as he prepares to dive into the final stage of complete oblivion.

_ I love- _

_ Lance! _

Lance feels himself falling, free falling into a precipice where gravity is claiming him. 

He doesn’t fight it.

Until he’s no longer falling.

* * *

_ Lance? Can you hear me? Lance? _

Death is cruel.

It plays with his hopes, dreams and wishes and twists them until his left wanting more.

_ Lance? Come on, open your eyes, I’m here. You’re safe now. _

_ Pidge, I need an extraction. NOW! _

_ Come on Lance, come on. Wake up! _

There’s a sharp pain on his cheek.

LANCE!

He jerks at the sudden burst of reality that crushes down on him like icy water. 

His vision is blurry and his lungs burn as he takes a lungful of damp air, wheezing as he realises that death didn’t claim him, hadn’t come for him.

Instead he’s in the arms of someone real and physically present, someone who is brushing the hair out of face and softly calling his name over and over again.

“Lance! Lance! Look at me, I’m here,”

And Lance blindly searches for the source of the voice. Tick by tick his vision returns until the sharp contrast of dark indigo eyes on a pale face focus before him.

“We’re getting you out of here,” 

“_K__eith? _” 

"I'm here! I'm here!" comes the reply, a weak wheezing that fans across Lance's cheek.

_ "Keith… _" Lance slurs, trying to raise a hesitant hand to his cheek. It’s hot and wet by real tears. 

Keith grabs his hand before it feels too heavy and keeps it there, cupping his face as he cries in relief. 

"I’m sorry it took me so long,” he says and Lance feels his lips bleed as he forces a smile, the pad of his thumb caressing his cheekbone and wiping a tear that gathered there. “We tried… _ I _ tried but I couldn’t find you. I couldn't find you. I thought-“

“Sshh,” through his weakening state Lance manages to nestle against Keith’s chest, lets him circle his arms tightly around him and finally allows hope to shine again. “Just take me home Keith.”


End file.
